mokeys_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Momi
"I love you Mokey!'." '-Momi' ' 'Lets go camping."' -Momi' Momi is an anthropomorphic mouse, made as a spoof or parody of Minnie Mouse. Momi was created by Sr [[Sr Pelo|'Pelo']]. Her first appearance was on February 12th 2000 in "Valentines Day", and has been in almost every episode since.. I'm calling da poliiiice!! Description Momi has the same appearance as her Disney counterpart, she wears a pink bow, blue dress, and yellow shoes, she also has eyelashes. Personality Momi seems to be Mokey's wife, as they sleep and stay in the same house and room. She often doesn't like the shenanigans he gets into, and threatens to "call the police". She often doesn't join Mokey on his adventures with Groovy and Dilan, instead tries to stop them. She always watches her TV and hopes Mokey doesn't ruin her mood. She always calls the police whether there was a killer, when she's scared, when she gets mad, but she failed to call the police when Krimah slapped her hand so hard giving her a brutal pain then turning her into a singularity. Logic. Althrough Momi seems to be fearless, as she isn't afraid of dilan's mask in "halloween", that satan and the fake fruitman (Poot). The only things that she is afraid of are Mokey's hyperactivation in christmas and april fools day and the normal person. Momi begining killer 67 days scream Monnie says Let's go camping Voiced by Tara Strong Appearances * "Mokey's Evil Dead" * "Mokey's Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn" * "Mokey's Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness" * "Valentine's Day" * "April Fool's Day" * "420" * "421" * "Summer" * "Merry Christmas" * "It's christmas" * 9/11 * "It's too early for christmas!" * "Halloween" * "No more Christmas" * "422" * "An Abnormal Halloween" * "The Christmas Hope" * "423 - The Lost Sass Day" * "The Sun" * "Thanksgiving" * "It's Not Christmas" (death) * "Sr Pelo's Gags, Screams, And Faces - 2018" Trivia * Momi appears as an actual mouse in "421". * According to "No more Christmas", Momi hates Christmas, most likely to the amount of pain she endures on the holiday from Mokey. ** Also with this episode, Momi is turned into one of the Satans. * Even though Momi broke up with Mokey in Valentine's Day, she somehow became his wife. * Momi's favorite holiday is Thanksgiving * It is unknown why Momi attempted to defend Mokey in "423 - The Lost Sass Day". as she hates Mokey to death. * In “The Christmas Hope” it is revealed that her real name is “Tara Strong”. * Momi * In "Is not Christmas" it reveals that she can turn into many strange creatures, one of them having large teeth and the other having many eyes on her body * She might be friends with John Cena * No one has ever called the police on Momi, even though she murdered many people. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Valentine's Day Category:April Fool's Day Category:420 Category:421 Category:Summer Category:Merry Christmas Category:It's christmas Category:It's too early for christmas! Category:Halloween Category:No more Christmas Category:9/11 Category:The sun Category:Thanksgiving Category:Mokey's Evil Dead Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn Category:Is Not Christmas Category:Is not Christmas Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:An Abnormal Halloween Category:Undertale Category:Underpant Category:Sannes,do you wanna have a bad tom Category:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Category:Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnns danceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Category:Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnns danceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Category:Krampus Category:Wellcom to Disnehy Category:A Christmas Hope Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 6: World War